parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Harry Potter (Thomas Potter)
Cast *Thomas as Harry Potter - (Thomas and Harry Potter are both the main heroes) *Percy as Ron Weasley - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are) *Emily as Hermione Granger - (Emily and Hermione Granger are both the main females) *Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid - (Harvey and Rubeus Hagrid are both kind and caring) *Gordon as Sirius Black - (Gordon and Sirius Black are both friendly, wise, and kind) *Henry as Remus Lupin - (Henry and Remus Lupin are both wise, kind, and friendly) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ginny Weasley - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Ginny Weasley has an interested crush on Thomas) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ernie Macmillan - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Harry Potter and Ernie Macmillan are) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hannah Abbott *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bill Weasley *Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Fred and George Weasley are) *James as Justin Finch-Fletchley - (James and Justin Finch-Fletchley are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Arthur as Arthur Weasley - (Arthur and Arthur Weasley are both share the same names) *Molly as Molly Weasley - (Molly and Molly Weasley are both share the same names) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Percy Weasley - (Top Hat and Percy Weasley are both vain) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Nymphadora Tonks *Pearl (from TUGS) as Madame Poppy Pomfrey *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michael the little boy *Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore - (Edward and Professor Albus Dumbledore are both old, wise, and kind) *Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall - (Belle and Professor Minerva McGonagall are both kind and beautiful) *Toby as Professor Slughorn - (Toby and Professor Slughorn are both wise and kind) *Oliver as Oliver Wood - (Oliver and Oliver Wood are both share the same names) *Fergus as Professor Flitwick *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as James Potter *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lily Potter *Neville as Neville Longbottom - (Neville and Neville Longbottom are both share the same names) *Duck as Seamus Finnigan - (Seamus Finnigan's voice suits Duck) *Dennis as Dean Thomas - (Dennis and Dean Thomas are both have names starting with "De") *BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lady as Cho Chang *Flora as Luna Lovegood - (Flora and Luna Lovegood are both wear yellow) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cedric Diggory *Diesel as Professor Snape - (Diesel and Professor Snape are both devious) *George as Mr. Filch - (George and Mr. Filch are both grumpy) *Duncan as Draco Malfoy - (Duncan and Draco Malfoy are both named begins with the letter 'D' and boastful) *Spencer as Lucius Malfoy - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy - (Elizabeth and Narcissa Malfoy are both rude) *Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - (Duke and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody are both old) *Mavis as Bellatrix Lestrange - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dolores Umbridge *Arry and Bert as Crabbe and Goyle - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crabbe and Goyle are) *Toad as Dobby the House Elf *Bulgy as Vernon Dursley - (Bulgy and Vernon Dursley are both mean) *Daisy as Petunia Dursley - (Daisy and Petunia Dursley are both horrid) *Smudger as Dudley Dursley - (Dudley Dursley's voice suits Smudger) *D261 as Quirinus Quirrell - (D261 and Quirinus Quirrell are both evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gilderoy Lockhart - (Farnsworth and Gilderoy Lockhart are both mean) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Voldemort - (Cerberus and Lord Voldemort are both evil and scary) *S.C.Ruffey as Snake at London Zoo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Draco's Serpensortia snake *Diesel 10 as Basilisk - (Basilisk's voice suits Diesel 10) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lavender Brown *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Firends) as Nigel *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Guard *Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Padma and Parvati Patil are) *Harold as Viktor Krum *Hector as Kreacher - (Hector and Kreacher are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Cranky as Cornelius Fudge - (Cranky and Cornelius Fudge are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Rosie as Fleur Delacour *Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Dennis Creevey) *City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen *Nermal (from Garfield) as Mrs. Norris *Spike (Tom and Jerry) as Fluffy *Harry Hogwarts as Himself Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Harry Potter ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Emily.png.png|Emily as Hermione Granger MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Sirius Black 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Remus Lupin Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ginny Weasley Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ernie Macmillan Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Hannah Abbott Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Bill Weasley BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Justin Finch-Fletchley MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Arthur Weasley Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly Weasley Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg|Top Hat as Percy Weasley Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Nymphadora Tonks Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Madame Poppy Pomfrey SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Michael the Little Boy TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Professor Slughorn ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Flitwick 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as James Potter Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Lily Potter Neville.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Dean Thomas WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Cho Chang MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Luna Lovegood Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Cedric Diggory TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Professor Snape GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Mr. Filch PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Lucius Malfoy Images (21).jpeg|Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Mavis9.png|Mavis as Bellatrix Lestrange Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Dolores Umbridge Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Crabbe and Goyle ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Dobby the House Elf Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Vernon Dursley It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Petunia Dursley Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Quirinus Quirrell Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Gilderoy Lockhart Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Voldemort Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Snake at London Zoo TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Draco's Serpensortia snake MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Basilisk 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Lavender Brown Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Nigel Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as The Guard Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png|Harold as Viktor Krum HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Kreacher NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Cornelius Fudge Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Fleur Delacour Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey GWR 3440 City of Truro - geograph.org.uk - 1479746.jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen Nermal.jpg|Nermal as Mrs. Norris Spike-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-33.1.jpg|Spike as Fluffy Hogwarts Express at York.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Himself Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017 Category:Thomas parodies